


Hope /Espoir

by svetlanacat4



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanacat4/pseuds/svetlanacat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this story in French, then translated in English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope /Espoir

Il se tournait et se retournait dans l'espoir de trouver une position confortable. Enfin... pour autant qu'il le puisse. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il essaye, et il sourit pitoyablement à ses misérables tentatives, il était peu plausible qu'il parvînt à se sortir de ce piège, seul. Et il était encore moins plausible que quelqu'un le trouvât à temps.

On n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'attacher. Quel intérêt, d'ailleurs ? Il était en quelque sorte mis en boîte. Non. Il était littéralement mis en boîte. Une bien étrange cellule. Terrifiante était le mot juste. A peine plus longue, plus large que lui. Si basse de plafond qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que d'y être allongé... En fait, cela ressemblait réellement à une boîte. Noire. Totalement noire. L'obscurité la plus absolue, la plus tangible qu'il ait jamais expérimentée. Il aurait aussi bien pu être aveugle. Il ne voyait rien, strictement rien. Il n'entendait rien. Aucun bruit. Il ne sentait rien. Mais il s'interdit de continuer. S'il laissait ses pensées divaguer de la sorte....

 

Il fit doucement glisser sa main le long de sa poitrine. Et c'était encore une bien étonnante chose. Il savait bien comment il était vêtu, lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans le laboratoire clandestin. Là, pour autant qu'il en pût juger, il portait une chemise, une cravate, et ce qui ressemblait fort à un costume.

 

Si l'on exceptait cette cellule, dont l'exiguïté devait avoir pour but de mener ses occupant à la plus insurmontable panique, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait eu à subir aucun mauvais traitement. Aucun tourment. Nul ne l'avait frappé. Il n'en avait nul souvenir... et nulle trace. En fait, il ne ressentait aucune souffrance. Bien sûr... On l'avait probablement drogué.

 

La seule chose qui lui restait... était l'attente. On viendrait bien le sortir de là. Pas ses amis, non. Les autres. On l'interrogerait, et sans aucun doute on finirait par le tuer. Mais... et il sourit à cette réconfortante pensée, il ne se laisserait pas vaincre aussi aisément. Pour affaibli qu'il soit par sa détention, il vendrait chèrement sa peau. Lorsqu'on viendrait le sortir de là. Si on venait le sortir de là.

 

Il avait crié. Hurlé. Il s'était débattu. A s'arracher les ongles. A se briser les doigts. Il avait dû le faire. Parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Aurait dû. Il agita timidement, lentement les doigts de chaque main, l'un après l'autre . Aucune souffrance. Aucune gêne.

 

Il détestait être enfermé. Depuis toujours. Au cours des années, il était parvenu à surmonter cela, et hormis une personne, nul ne soupçonnait cette faiblesse. Une ridicule faiblesse. Mais il atteignait ses limites. Seul. Dans cette obscurité quasi matérielle. Dans ce silence absolu. Impuissant. Et cette boîte. Étroite. Un véritable cercueil. Et si on le laissait là ... sans air. Sans nourriture. Sans eau ?

 

Pourtant, il n'avait pas faim, ni soif, bien qu'il fût incapable de se remémorer son dernier repas. Il ricana intérieurement. Il n'était même pas capable de dire depuis combien de temps il était cloîtré là.

L'air... Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il essaya. Il aurait dû. 

Et une insurmontable vague de panique l'emporta. Il se mit à frapper le plafond de sa cellule. De toutes ses forces. A s'en arracher les ongles. A s'en broyer les os. Il hurla. 

Dans le silence le plus terrifiant qui soit. Et parce qu'il n'avait plus d'autre ressource, il fondit en larmes. Sans la moindre larme. Bien sûr.

 

On l'avait vêtu.

Mais on ne l'avait pas battu, ni torturé, ni interrogé.

On ne l'avait ni nourri ni abreuvé.

On ne l'avait pas enfermé.

Il avait lu de ces déchirantes histoire. Ces cercueils qui portaient la trace des ongles de ceux qu'on avait enterrés. Vivants.

Mais le sien ne porterait pas de telles traces. 

On l'avait enterré. Mais il n'était plus vivant.

On l'avait sans doute honoré.

Peut-être certains l'avaient-ils pleuré.

Et désormais... on l'avait oublié.

 

Donc... C'était cela, l'Enfer.

Le tourment de vos peurs les plus profondes. Les plus viscérales. Celles qui peuvent finir par vous tuer. Parce que seule la mort permet de leur échapper.

Ce châtiment impitoyable.

La souffrance éternelle sans porte de sortie.

Puisque vous êtes déjà mort.

Vous n'avez pas froid.

Pas faim.

Pas soif.

Pas mal.

Vous ne savez pas de puis combien de temps vous êtes là.

Le Temps... Le Temps ?

Peut-être un jour. Un an. Un siècle.

Et vous n'avez même plus la ressource de pleurer sur vous-même.

 

 

-Docteur. Docteur ! Venez.

-Oui, M. Solo ?

-Regardez.

-Je ne vois rien, M. Solo. Je suis désolé. Cela fait presque un mois et... Bon sang !

Une larme coulait le long d'une joue émaciée, livide. Une seule. Mais une larme.

-Il ... pleure, docteur. Cela a un sens. Il... il revient !

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

-Illya... Illya, ouvre les yeux.

 ***

  
  


  
  


_My thanks to periwinkle27 who agreed to be my beta, for her help, her precious advices - and her patience!_

  
  


_He tossed and turned, hoping to settle himself comfortably. Well... for all that he could. Whatever he did, whatever he tried – and he smiled bitterly at his paltry attempts – there was little chance that he could manage to get out of this trap on his own. Nor any chance that anyone could come and rescue him._

_They hadn’t bothered to bind him. What was the use, anyway? He was, (so to speak,) canned. Really canned in this container, this very unusual cell. « Terrifying » was the right term for it. He took up almost of its length and its width. The cell was low-ceilinged, so that he could only stay laid down. It was... a can. A pitch-black can._

_He lay in utter darkness; he was blind. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear anything. He couldn't smell anything. He couldn't... But he didn't let himself think about it any longer._

_His hand slid down his chest. And that was another amazing thing. He knew for sure that he hadn't been dressed like that in the Thrush clandestine lab. As far as he could judge, he wore a shirt, a tie, and what felt like a suit. Hardly practical._

_This cramped cell was designed to frighten the prisoner, to throw him into utter panic. Aside from that, he had to admit it, he hadn't been tormented. No torture. He hadn't been beaten. At least, he didn't remember any beatings. No memory, and no marks. He didn't feel bad. Not the slightest pain. It didn't really please him, anyway, because that was quite unusual, too._

_Waiting was all he had left. At a certain point they would take him out of this place. Not his friends. The others. They would interrogate him, at last. Or again; he didn't know. And they would shoot him, finally. But, and he smiled at the stimulating thought, he wasn't going to make matters easier. Even in the weakened state he was, he would sell his life dearly, when they took him out. If they took him out._

_He had shouted. He had yelled. He had struggled like the very devil. He had torn his nails, broken his knuckles.. he had done it. Because it was what he had to do. What he should have done. He moved each fingers of his hands, slowly, tentatively, and felt no pain. Not the slightest discomfort._

_For a long time, he had hated to be locked up. He had managed, more or less, to overcome this shortcoming. This absurd weakness. No one – well, one - had any idea how much he hated that._

_But he was on the edge of giving in. He had fought to the bitter end, but he was alone. Alone, lost in this almost tangible darkness, in this total silence. He was powerless. And this cell, this « can », felt like a coffin._

_And... what if they left him there? No air.No food. No water..._

_However, he was neither hungry, nor thirsty, though he couldn't remember his last lunch. He sneered. He couldn't even remember when he was incarcerated there..._

_Air... He took a deep breath._

_He had tried. He should have._

_Total panic overwhelmed. He hit the ceiling as hard as he could. He was about to tear his nails, to break his knuckles, his knees. He shouted, he yelled, he screamed._

_In silence. The most terrifying, utter silence._

_Reaching the end of all his resources, he burst into tears. But he had no tears._

_They had dressed him._

_They hadn't beaten, tortured, questioned him._

_They hadn't given him food or water._

_They hadn't locked him up._

_He had read some heartbreaking stories; coffins scratched by the nails of those who had been buried alive._

_His coffin wouldn't be scratched._

_They had buried him. He no longer was alive._

_They had honored his memory, probably. Perhaps, some of them had mourned for him._

_And now, they had forgotten him._

_So, that was Dante's Inferno... The torment caused by your deepest fears, the most visceral fears. The fears that eventually killed you, because death was the only way out._

_A merciless punishment._

_A endless torment. No way out._

_Because you are dead._

_You are not cold. You are not hungry. You are not thirsty. You are not in pain._

_You don't know since when you have been here._

_Time... Time?_

_Since one day? One year? One century?_

_And you can't even cry your heart out..._

***

“Doctor! Doctor!”

“Yes, Mr Solo?”

“Come on, look!”

“I don't see anything, Mr Solo. I am sorry. It's about one month, and... Hells bells!”

A tear. Running down the white, emaciated cheek. One tear. But a tear.

“He cries, Doctor. It means something! He... He's coming back!”

“Perhaps. I don't know.”

“Illya... Illya! Open your eyes!”

 


End file.
